Caden's Adventure in Equestria
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Caden got a second shot at life, but this time in a world of My Little Pony, but the ponies are anthro instead of like the ones from the show he heard of before he came here. Now he's doing what he loves, driving his trucks while doing deliveries as a job along with it. But can he prepare himself with his friends, for what evil is coming to take the land?
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to try this out for some time, while I did one or a few stories like this it has been way back to about I first started writing fanfic, so I hope you enjoy this story. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I've been here for about a year now." said a young man of age 19 with short red hair that is slightly tamed but unkempt, he has crystal blue eyes and slightly tan skin.

He is wearing blue cargo jeans and a green muscle shirt over his lean form, standing at a 6'7 of height with a pair of durable running sneakers.

His name is Caden Blaze, and he was just heading back to his house after he checked everything he needed was in his black 2018 Chevy Silverado heavy-duty truck. A few minutes later he came back out and locked the door with all the security systems starting up and when he turned around he stopped to take in the scenery around his house.

His house was in a large clearing that was big enough to fit his large house along with the equally large two-door garage, a large yard where he can drive his heavy duty truck around with no fear of hitting anything.

Beyond the perimeter surrounding the lawn and his house was a twisted looking forest with the trees black as the night, but there was a path leading into the forest that also led to his garage and driveway, giving him a path to take when he is going for a drive.

He was now just getting into his truck when he silently thanked the god that brought him here to 'tune up' his trucks so to speak, now the needed liquids for his trucks such as gas, coolant, oil, any of that he didn't need to worry about anymore since the god made it to where the liquids don't ever run out and keep refueling or filling until the needed liquid tank doesn't need any more.

In simple terms, his trucks keep getting refueled with the needed fuels, liquids and coolants constantly so they never run out and keep going on forever if he leaves either of his trucks running.

His other truck was his show truck, one which he takes to car shows to enjoy himself every now and then just to hang out with a couple of fellow car showers back in his own world before he was brought here after an accident.

He then got in his truck and prepared to drive to Ponyville, where in a week the summer sun celebration will take place. He was still surprised that the ponies of Equestria were anthro instead of the pony forms he saw in commercials on tv, which surprisingly still gets all the channels he had before coming here.

As he starts his truck and begins driving down the road at a comfortable pace, he was wandering back to how he met the locals of Ponyville.

He was found out when he was satisfying his 'need for speed' by driving his truck at high speed at the border of Ponyville by the Everfree forest. When some of the locals came to see what was going on, mainly a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane decided to fly by his truck as he drove around the border. After that, Caden and the locals took a while to get used to each other but were on the level of normal neighbors.

Right now Caden was on his way to his job, which is delivery and transport. Since his truck was built for heavy duty and off-terrain it was the perfect job for him, plus he gets to drive which he also loves to do.

He exited the Everfree forest and slowed the truck down to a comfortable pace on 10 to 15 miles per hour. He looked out his window to see Fluttershy's cabin with Fluttershy herself feeding the animals outside and waved to her out his open window, which she returned with a smile.

As he continued driving toward the town where he stopped in front of a building that had a sign above the door that said 'Caden's Transport and Delivery Service'.

On the side of the building was a large patio for Caden to park his truck under the patio's roof so it doesn't get rained on and allow his customers to place what they want in the bed of his truck and secure it with placement seals the god put in or use spells to keep their items in place so he can deliver it where it needs to go.

After he parked his truck he walked inside and walked to the front counter and picked up a clipboard that has a list of names of customers, what they want to be delivered, and to where they want the item delivered.

"Alright, let's see who we have today." Caden said to himself quietly.

He saw that he had regular customers, but before he could start he noticed a new signature on the bottom of the list.

"The Princess? Why would she want me to deliver something?" Caden said to himself before he saw what the princess wanted to be delivered.

Caden deadpanned when he saw what she wanted.

"Cake? She wants me to deliver a cake to her? Along with a dress from Rarity. Oh, Rarity wanted a dress delivered, guess this is that dress." Caden said before he put the clipboard down and walked to the front door and placed a sign on the window beside the door that says 'Out On Delivery'.

He walked out and locked the door before getting in his truck and started heading toward Rarity's store, the Carousel Boutique.

When he arrived he turned his truck off before heading to the front door and knocked.

He didn't wait long when he heard a female voice on the inside called out.

"Just a minute!" he heard from inside. Soon the door opened to show a unicorn Mare with royal purple hair and tail in elegant curls, a white fur coat, blue eyes.

She was wearing a White dress shirt with black dress pants that had a purple belt with three crystal symbols on the belt buckle.

"Oh! You're just in time Caden, I need you to deliver a dress." Rarity said with an excited smile with a small blush on her face, Caden didn't see the blush.

"For the princess I presume." Caden said knowingly.

Rarity only looked at him with a surprised look before speaking with surprise in her voice.

"How did you know?" Rarity asked Caden shook his head a little with a small smile before speaking.

"I had the princess on the delivery list as well, saying that she wanted me to deliver the dress to her and you are the only one in ponyville that makes dresses, and the other thing she wanted me to deliver as well as, to my surprise, cake. Cake of all things." Caden finished with a deadpan look.

Rarity just raised a brow at the second item.

"Well, I suppose you will have to go the Sugarcube Corner then." She said before lifting the dress off of a mannequin and folded it neatly and placed it in a medium-sized cardboard box and handed it to Caden, who held out a clipboard that had a pen under the clip for Rarity to sign.

After she signed it Caden spoke while putting the clipboard away.

"Well, that does that. Now onto Sugarcube Corner. Have a good day Rarity." Caden finished by kissing her hand, which Rarity blushed but Caden didn't see it, afterword Caden left for Sugarcube Corner.

After he arrived he placed the box in the passenger seat and left his truck and entered the bakery, but before he could say anything he was glomped by a pink blur and felt two large soft objects pressing against his lower chest, right above his stomach.

He looked down to see hair that is like poofy cotton candy, the same with the tail.

The mare that was hugging him had a lighter shade of pink than her hair and tail, sky blue skirt that stops above her knees, a white short sleeved shirt with three colored balloons on the chest, one yellow in the middle with two blue ones on either side of it.

She had baby blue eyes that are currently sparkling while she looked at him with a big smile before she let go of him.

"Hiya Caden." she said energetically while hopping in place, it took almost all of Caden's willpower to not stare at her breast as they moved up and down when she hopped.

"Hi Pinkie Pie." Caden said with a light blush before continue speaking.

"I'm here for the cake delivery to the princess." Caden said while he looked around the bakery before he saw Pinkie fly through the air at high speed and appeared in front of him with a fairly medium sized cake in a box.

"Its ready to go!" Pinkie said with a wide smile, before continuing.

"The box also has a spell on it to keep the cake still so it doesn't move while your driving." Pinkie finished with her smile threatening to split her face in half.

Caden simply smiles while taking the box and placed it on a table next to them before bringing the clipboard out and holding it out to Pinkie.

"Now I just need your signature." Caden said while Pinkie grabbed the pen and wrote her name extremely quickly when she was done the pen was incredibly hot, not bothering Pinkie in the slightest while she gave it back to Caden who started fumbling with it before grabbing it and putting it in his pocket.

After a few seconds, Caden's face went red from the pain and heat, Pinkie simply lept over the counter out of sight and hopped out from behind a potted plant on the opposite side of the room with a glass of water and gave it to Caden, who took it gratefully before drinking it in one gulp before Pinkie took the empty glass and hopped back behind the potted plant.

A few seconds later she dropped down in front of Caden from above.

Caden simply has a raised eyebrow when she dropped from the ceiling in front of him.

"I'm still not going to bother asking how you do that, Pinkie." Caden said in a dull voice.

Pinkie simply smiled while Caden took the cake and went out to his truck while Pinkie waved at him as he got in his truck after putting the boxed cake in the back seat and started the truck, making the engine roar loudly as it started, causing many passing ponies to get startled by the sound.

Caden drove his truck slowly with one of his feet on the brake pedal while the other is on the gas, revving the engine slightly making it louder a little.

Many ponies moved out of the way as the truck made its way to the main road next to the train station leading to Canterlot.

When he got there, Caden looked around to make sure no one is in the way and saw the road was clear and no one was behind his truck, when he looked toward the train station he saw the train going the same way he's going.

Caden saw the train operator looking at him with his hand on the switch that will let the train move.

"So, we're doing this again, huh?" Caden said as he looked to the other side of his truck to see a group of ponies gathered watching the two.

He simply shook his head before he looked forward with a grin as he saw a cyan colored pegasus with rainbow-colored hair wearing biker shorts and a sports bra under an open white workout jacket standing on a cloud a little bit ahead of them, in the middle.

"Alright, you two ready?" Rainbow said as she looked between the two before stomping once on the cloud, causing it to shoot a lightning bolt straight at the ground, causing Caden to press on the gas pedal all the way to the floor, causing his truck to speed in place for a few seconds with the engine roaring while the train operator flips the switches that make's the train move slowly before it picked up speed quickly, leaving Caden in his spot.

Caden let his foot off the brake, causing the truck to take off at high speed, making a dust trail behind it as it sped down the road, gaining on the front of the train before passing it in a few seconds.

The cloud Rainbow was on was dispersed when Caden sped by her when he took off, making her stay in the air by flapping her wings while she looked at the two before looking at the small crowd that watched.

"Caden won this time, he's in the lead of their time's." Rainbow said as a pony walked over to the train station and looked at a large board with a T dividing it in halves, on one side with Caden's name and on the other being train.

Underneath the names were check marks of how many times who won a race to a certain point in viewing distance of the train station, the most checks under Caden's name with being 136 with the train having 103 checks under its name.

The pony added a check underneath Caden's name before the crowd went back to what they're doing, Rainbow flew higher to see Caden's truck disappear from view as it went around a turn, going toward the mountain Canterlot is on.

"Still awesome." Rainbow said to herself before she flew off to find another cloud to continue her nap on.

Chapter 1 End

I had this on my mind for a while so I made this chapter as a type of preview for you readers to tell me what you thought of it. If you did then please tell me in a review or PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, I hope ya enjoy it, have fun reading!

Chapter 2

An hour has passed and Caden was now coming close to Canterlot to deliver the cake and dress to Princess Celestia.

He was still wondering why the princess wanted a cake of all things.

"Why a cake? I can understand since they're delicious and all that, but still, couldn't she have the cooks in the palace make one for her?" Caden said out loud before he remembered.

"Oh yeah, Sugar Cube corner makes delicious sweets, that's probably why." Caden muttered before he started to slow his truck down as he came up to the gates, two royal guards on either side of the gate, one of them came up to the driver window as Caden rolled it down.

"Business in Canterlot?" the guard asked as she looked at Caden, who grabbed the delivery order from the princess and gave it to the guard to look at.

"Delivery for the princess." Caden said as the guard looked it over for anything for a minute before she nodded and handed the paper back before waving him through the gate.

"Have a good day in Canterlot." the guard said with a smile as Caden waved to both the guards as he drove through the gate and into Canterlot, where all the nobles in the streets moved out of the way with either awe, scared, holier than thou, or disgusted looks.

"Just glad not everyone here is like this." Caden muttered as he continued to drive at a slow pace towards the castle, which when he got closer he saw that a few guards were in his way and gesturing towards a different side of the castle, which he steered in the direction they want him and saw even more guards having the nobles stand to the sides of the streets, leaving a clear path for him

"Alright, I guess?" Caden questioned himself as he followed the path, which soon after a few minutes brought him to a gate in the castle's surrounding wall, which the two guards outside it looked at him for a few moments before nodding and one of them raised their hand, signaling the guards on top of the wall above the gate, who waved at someone behind the wall.

Caden waited a few moments before the gate started to open, which let him see that there was a pathway that led into the garden, which surprised him before he drove through when he saw one of the guards wave him through.

"Thanks." Caden said to the guards, who looked shocked before nodding, some with small smile's or grin's, it's not every day they get thanked for things by a lot of people besides the maids, servants, and the princess herself.

Caden looked around the garden as he drove on the path, leading him deeper into the garden, being amazed at all the wildlife inside such a beautiful garden before he realized he was coming up on what looked like a giant circle of stone on the ground, it also looked separated from the ground around and the path coming to it.

Caden drove his truck onto the circle before stopping in the center of it, now that he looked at it, it was big enough to hold his truck with some walking room around it.

Caden got out of his truck to get a closer look.

"Huh, wonder what this is for?" Caden muttered to himself, he knew it had to do something since it looked disconnected from the ground around it.

He got his answer when he felt the ground shake slightly and looked down to see the giant stone rotating, it kept doing so until it had his truck facing the way he came from.

"Huh?" Caden muttered in confusion and surprise before he heard a giggle.

From right behind him.

"GAH!" Caden yelped while jumping away from the source of the giggle and turned to see who it was, only for his jaw to drop at the sight.

Standing before him was a tall mare, a few inches taller than him, with a white coat, rainbow colored hair and tail that was flowing gently in a nonexistent breeze, pale magenta colored eyes.

She was wearing a white, with a small tint of sky blue, princess robe that reached the middle of her shins with a slit on one side that goes from the bottom to mid thigh to allow full movement with no hindrance, but doesnt show any of her legs unless she wants too. Around her neck she wore a gold necklace with a purple gem, along with a tiara on her head that's the same color with another gem that's similar to the one in her necklace.

The look in her eyes was normally warmth and kindness with a hint of mischievous intent, but right now they were full of the last one and mirth.

Caden also noticed that she had a horn and wings, which immediately told him that this was Princess Celestia.

"Good day, Celestia, I got your deliveries here for you." Caden said as he snapped out of his trance and walked to his truck to get the dress and cake, missing the raised brow from Princess Celestia.

"Being awfully informal, aren't you?" Princess Celestia said with hidden mirth as she followed him, her answer was him just staring at her with the box that has the dress inside held in his hands along with a clipboard.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you hate being formal all the time every day." Caden said in monotone before he spoke up after seeing Princess Celestia stare at him in surprise.

"And before you say anything else, i don't care about titles, there just that, titles. They are not the person who has them. So to other people you may be Princess Celestia, but to me, your Celestia, so I'm just going to treat you and others just like I treat and talk to other people, alright?" Caden said as he got the box with the cake from his truck, missing the surprised look on Princess Celestia's face before it went to neutral with a million thoughts going through her mind.

"Alright here is the cake along with the dress you ordered." Caden said as he set the box that held the cake on the box that had the dress before he held a clipboard to the princess to let her sign it.

"And there we go, hope you have a good da-" Caden stopped speaking after what he just saw in front of him, his mind also blank along with his eyes being wide.

"What….the…..fuck did i just see?" Caden muttered, having just saw the cake was out of its box and was around the size of half his torso and a foot tall, just vanish as he blinked once.

A cake that big just vanished right in front of him.

He looked around to see what happened to it, only to see it was only him and the princess in the garden.

"Where did the cake g-" Caden stopped talking after he saw the nervous look on the princess's face.

"Did you just eat a cake that big in one bite?" Caden asked with a raised brow, getting a small nod.

"Holy shit." Caden muttered to himself in amazement before he spoke again.

"Remind to never go against you in a cake eating contest." Caden said a cheerful grin, making Princess Celestia giggle slightly before she spoke.

"I'd probably end up beating you and anyone else in the contest." She said with a grin, it felt nice to talk normally for once and not around many nobles who were stuck up.

After a few minutes of just talking and joking, Caden bid the princess goodbye and got in his truck and started driving back the way he came.

As he did so, he never noticed the unknown glint of something in Celestia's eyes, as he drove away.

But he did get a chill that shot up and down his spin many times, making him nervous abouts coming soon. He wanted to get home quickly so he can work on some of his projects.

Chapter 2 End

Hope you all enjoyed this, do know that some chapters for some of my stories are started yet finished during different times, like i start a chapter for a story one month and end up working on it and finishing it a few months later so i apologize for this.

You all know the drill, leave a fav, a follow, a review to tell me what ya thought and also, need some help with my 'Transformers Prime Banshee' story, give some suggestions on what Jack/Banshee's daughters name should be, please tell in a review on that story.

Have fun reading everyone! Evaunit15 in his studio trying to think of names.


End file.
